Taken
by peppybigbang
Summary: Summary:-Howard and Raj are taken by two strange men who are after a secret ingrediance from the place Sheldon works, of course the boss is pissed the two men who work for him made a small mistake since he needed Sheldon, taking his anger out on them both.
1. Chapter 1

**Taken!**

**Warning includes abuse, bullying and upsetting moments don't like don't have to read it by peppybigbang!**

Summary:-Howard and Raj are taken by two strange men who are after a secret ingrediance from the place Sheldon works, of course the boss is pissed the two men who work for him made a small mistake since he needed Sheldon, taking his anger out on them both.

Chapter 1:-Raj and Howard where just about to go home, Howard on his scooter and Raj in his car. When suddenly Raj screamed really loud making Howard jump in shock and make a mad dash to take his helmet off and glance round. Raj had fallen over by the looks of things and his ankle was twisted in an odd looking angle. Howard ran over forgetting his keys in the scooter to preoccupied in aiding Raj who was whimpering slightly on the floor...how the hell did he fall?

"Raj...you alright buddy?!"

"Howard it hurts so badly!"

"It's ok Raj I'm here...um, what happened anyway"

"Something tripped me!"

Howard frowned and chuckled slightly, "Seriously...you are going to blame your clumsiness on the bush"

Raj glared at his best friend a little annoyed, "I'm serious!"

"Ok! Ok! Jeez! Maybe calling an ambulance will be..."

Suddenly two strange men stepped out of the bush laughing one grabbed Howard who tried punching him and kicking him to get away but stopped as he saw a gun in the guys other hand, Raj was lifted none to gently of the floor...in fact he was screaming in pain, the man purposely grabbed for his wounded ankle and was terrified with fear because the man had a knife to his throat.

"Stop it your hurting him!" Howard yelled without thinking, the man who held him gutted him with the gun right in the stomach making him choke and gasp. The man covered Howard's mouth with his hand he put the gun in his pocket lifting Howard off the ground holding his waist tightly, and signalled to the other man to follow him who also had lifted up poor Raj in a fireman hold gripping tightly to his wounded ankle, he had a scarf covering his mouth so he was unable to call for help.

(Leonard, Sheldon and Penny sat on the couch waiting for Howard and Raj to arrive for Halo night, Sheldon was getting very impatient Leonard was thinking of ringing the two and ask was going on they'd been sitting there for two hours...now Sheldon was fussing and Penny was restlessly groaning huddled on the couch next to Leonard in a none two peaceful sleep.)

Meanwhile in a filthy hideaway Howard and Raj were tied up by their wrists and ankles still gagged by the scarf's, the obvious boss of the kidnap plan was going mad saying he didn't want a engineer or a astrophysicist he wanted Sheldon cooper for an experiment and they'd fucked up badly. Raj was terrified and definitely crying...Howard's heart went out for him because even though he found the argument between the villains quite amusing he knew his friend was in a lot of pain and very frightened. So for this situation only because Howard was right next to him led by his head he decided to comfort him the best way he could, by curling around him closely and placing his head on his as a form of a cuddle. He felt his best friend relax slightly at the comfort still crying but breathing slower, Howard saw the boss look at Raj with interest making Raj scared and cry harder and Howard glare menacingly at him as if daring the horrible man to touch him. As the man neared them Raj shut his eyes tightly and Howard growled protectively curling more around Raj.

"Ahh! Protecting you fag boyfriend then, how very noble and cute." The man said mockingly smirking at the fear at one of his captive's faces and pure agony on the other.

"So, here is how it's going to be...I untie you and un-gag you, you don't make a fuss and tell me your names..." Removing Raj's gag and ropes first as he knew full well his over captive would attack him yet this one was softer...he had a sensitive heart on his hands...now, this would be fun!

"What's your name sweetheart..." he asked blowing his cigar smoke in his face, Raj shook a little as the man stroked his cheek he felt unsafe and unhappy struggling to breath, about to answer he obviously did not answer quick enough as the man decided to knee him straight in the groin.

"AHHHH! Ra-Raj-Rajesh!"

Howard went crazy and started wriggling viciously to get hold of the ropes, ignoring the sick laughter from the man's friends who watched him struggle, how dare he hurt Raj like that...who did he think he was!

"Now Rajesh, untie your little friend here, and you (looks at Howard with a grin) if you try and attack (takes out a gun and holds it to a now terrified Raj) I'll blow his brains out, got it." Howard nodded quickly knowing this man had no patience for slow answers, he had to protect Raj he was hurt and his best friend after all. Raj untied Howard as best as he could trying hard not to shake he also removed his gag as quickly as he could so it would hurt less, then untied the ropes on his wrists and ankles. Howard looked at Raj trying to let him know though his eyes that everything was going to be ok.

"Well..."

Howard looked at the man with determination and anger, he sat up straight looked at the man in the eyes and said.

"My name is Howard Woliwitzs"

"Well then Howard Woliwitzs, let the games begin"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

Raj was taken to a different room, he was needed to talk to his friends about the kidnap he was given a sheet of paper to read off after the boss villain talked to him. It was made clear Howard would be hurt if he messed up Howard would be shot in the leg, picking up Raj's mobile he dialled the number. Raj heard Leonard answer and thanked god Sheldon didn't the man was already unstable and angry.

"Hello? Raj what's going on you were supposed to be here hours ago..."

"Oh, I'm so sorry about the delay sir. Your little friend here was just a little tied up, you see, my boys made a mistake we were after Sheldon...we want the secret potion he created and if we don't get it...well you can say goodbye to your buddies here."

"Are they o.k. please let me talk to them, please" Raj could hear the desperate plea but found he couldn't cry no more, but was still so scared, he wished he could be brave like Howard even though he was scared he didn't cry and protected him. He was just a stupid cry baby.

He took the mobile carefully and put it to his ear "Leonard..."

"Are you ok"

"He says if-you don't "


	3. Chapter 3

(Leonard and Penny were quiet as Sheldon paced around the apartment seeming to be in deep thought about something there wasn't a problem with Choosing the potion they made and their friends, of course they would pick their friends why wouldn't they. It was the instructions and the sound of how petrified Raj sounded that upset them...they would have to hurry up and save them as soon as possible)

Raj lay half asleep on a mattress Howard was next to him and had his hand on his...not as if Raj minded that they were best friends...yet they had never really shared a bed before. Raj was still in pain because of the knee in groin thing but nothing could be done he had been whimpering and gasping in pain for a while but finally just tired himself out really.

"Howard...ow." it hurt to move it really did, Raj was clutching...there...Protectively, Howard turned his head round to look at his friend.

"Yeah bud..."

"Are you ok..."

"No are you..."

"Not really..."Raj's face crumpled and he let out a heartbreaking cry his eyes shining with more tears, Howard stay looking at him unsure of what to say...

"I can't promise he won't hurt you again, but I will try and not let them if I can stop it"

"I could try stopping them from hurting you to...I just want to go home. I am sorry I am being such a baby Howard..."

"You're not a baby Raj anyone would be scared I know I-"

The door slams open "I hear you to are awake I have a treat for you Howard Woliwitzs"

Raj gripped hold of Howards arm and tried to look threatening but ended up looking like a scared looking bunny. The villain grabbed hold of them both and threw poor Raj into the wall making him yelp as he hit his injured leg, Raj screamed in agony and gripped onto his leg, Howard tried fighting the man off to see if he was ok but this man was huge and easily just lifted him over his shoulder again taking him from Raj...again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Howard turned pale as the man carried him to a chair and placed him on his knee like a toddler (not in spanking position, this is no spanking I wish it was this is harder to write) and started stroking his leg in a really creepy way holding his waist tightly.

"w-what are you-?"

"Shhhhh, just making you happy baby" the man stroked up his leg and...Howard literally went completely stiff down below out of fear and maybe some reaction.

"Um...stop...now please!" Howard whimpered he was not happy he was responding not at all.

"No." The villain smirked

The evil villain who was apparently very, very gay and in the closet had stared kissing his neck forcefully and keeps touching his parts the man was breathing heavy and Howard was now completely frozen shocked and frightened fight hard not to cry. The bastard forced Howard to lie down on the couch next; Howard prayed he wasn't going to...NO!...OH PLEASE JESUS...GOD...NOOOO! The evil bastard was undoing Howard's batman belt and aqua man underwear and had pulled his pants and underwear down and his t-shirt off leaving him completely venerable, took his own clothes of and as Howard felt him spread his legs he immediately started to cry...he couldn't help it he was petrified he knew the man was going to hurt him but not...not rape him!

Forced on his stomach his dick was forced into poor Howard making him scream and yell in pain but the man just laughed menacingly he wasn't gonna stop anytime soon.

(Forty minutes later) as the man got bored of the other man's screaming and fear he got of him ignoring the blood spread everywhere in Howard's backside.

"Get dressed before others come back...this is our little secret"

Howard was still crying as he grabbed his underwear and winced as he tried pulling them up, the man forced Howard to look at him and forced a kiss on Howards lips making him cry harder. The asshole just seemed so casual like this was normal...suddenly he got a punch on his face right on his cheek...fuck that hurt!

"Owhhh!"

"I AM NOT QUEER DO YOU UNDERSTAND NOT GAY!"

"yes sir..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:-

Howard limped back in the dirty room were Raj was...should he tell him what happened, he'd ask wouldn't he...did he hear the screaming and crying?

"Howard...you ok?"

Howard looked at his friend pitifully, no he really wasn't ok but instead of answering he thought not saying anything would be better. Laying down next to his friend and snuggling up to him seeking comfort, Raj luckily noticed the gesture and cuddled him back again deciding not to ask what happened again...he'd tell him when he was ready right? Raj stroked Howards chest and breathed softly cuddling fully against him...Howard gripped hold of Rajs shirt trying desperately to calm down, he loved Raj so much...he was his best friend. Looking at each other in the eyes they smiled at each other feeling content.

The moment didn't last long though both of them panicked as the others came through the door the boss looked pissed and had a evil look on his face again...grabbing both of them Raj gasped in pain again because of his leg but Raj and even the bad guy looked shocked as Howard screamed in panic when the same man who raped him tried to pick him up and Howard struggled violently throwing himself at the third villain surprising them all...the boss looked at the guy with confusion and asked,

"What was that about Rick?"

Everyone could see Rick shaking, the bosses face darkened as Howard looked at Rajesh with a desperate plea confusing Raj who also had no idea what was going on, and the man looked at the floor covered with guilt.

"Rick! What did you do?!"

"I-I um, R-raped him..."

"Ah I see, that's how you broke him well clever idea but..." The guys knew what was going to happen before it did and shut their eyes terrified. Even the second villain looked not too happy about all this himself.

"I don't like people going against my wishes

"OH NO, PLEASE BOSS...PLEASE!"

"You know that don't you"

(Takes out a gun and is the only one who doesn't close his eyes and is smiling)

"BANG!"

The boss kept on smiling as the other guy screamed in heartbreak

"NO! RICKIE...RICKIE!"

"Your friend was in the way George..."

"He was my brother...my BABY brother!"

Howard started crying as well feeling terrible guilt form though him, Raj fought with the bosses grip and ran over to his friend hugging him tightly. Howard mumbled pity apologies though his friend shirt completely going limp. If Howard was in this much pain than Raj would just have to protect him now...and he would with all he had like Spock on star wars. The boss laughed at the scene sickeningly happy, it was like he had no heart...like he wasn't even human with any emotion.

A few minutes later...

The boss got bored of the heartbreaking scene, and grabbed hold of Raj again...George grabbed hold of Howard with a new strength, one that was full of grief, he squeezed Howards shoulder crushing it and Howard didn't even feel it he was weaker and getting weaker by the minute feeling all this guilt was like rocks on top of him crushing his body until it turned into dust.

(Back in Leonard's and Sheldon's apartment, Penny was shaking and gripping hold of her boyfriend (Leonard) like a vice, she knew something was very wrong as did Leonard who was looking mad but unemotional all at the same time...his mouth was in a straight line he looked to be thinking very hard about something important. Sheldon had made everyone tea but no one had touched it not even Sheldon for once he didn't care, not about anything. That potion was nothing you see...literally, it didn't do anything but obviously these super villains thought otherwise and Sheldon knew if he explained his friends would die, he didn't like that. If they rung the police the game would end as well so they were stuck on what to do...very very stuck)

The boss led them all to the living room and threw Raj on the settee, along with Howard, George just looked like a zombie dead in so many ways. Raj was lost and Howard was not there he was day dreaming which did not last as long as he wanted since George was handed a belt told to take his anger out on their punishment and George just immediately snapped he'd gone crazy without warning...Howard would never call Sheldon crazy ever again because he didn't think he was anymore. The man was charging...straight for Raj who looked absolutely petrified, Howard wouldn't allow it the guys brother was just shot yes...it was his own fault yes, so Raj and himself did not deserve it not that much anger, yet cared more about Raj's safety than his own. Thinking fast as the belt was raised Howard pushed Raj onto his stomach on the settee and threw himself on top of him protectively...neither guys had time to process what happened Raj felt the weight of his friend as he lay flat underneath him unable to move his friends arms around his waist and his head on the top of his head. Howard felt his friend fight him but refused to let go.

Howard's pov:-

The belt was horrifying and so painful; it felt like a million...no a trillion wasps stinging my back I never thought I would be in this situation...Raj looked so scared so I took the fall it's what best friends did, especially if you were as close as me and Raj were...I counted the wallops with the blasted thing so I could distract myself a little from the pain I knew he wasn't going to let up soon, and the boss didn't care at all of course, I hope our friend rescue us soon to help us escape this hell hole because I don't think I can take much more of this torture...please guys find us soon.

I got in more and more pain as time went by I have never felt so much pain before, gripping hold of my friends shirt I breathed deeply determined to see this though. Raj tried to move...I realized he was trying to...no. I couldn't let him be in this pain...ever. So I whispered

"Please...no."

It took all my energy to say that and I felt myself go weaker and lean heavier on Raj...it was going to be a long night.

Raj's pov:-

I felt sick as I heard the belt hit my best friend over and over, trying to move and get him underneath me so I could take all the pain for him, he wouldn't let me...I felt tears fall down my cheeks for the hundredth time that day...wishing hard that the guys would come rescue us, Leonard, Penny...Amy, even Sheldon they both needed them because Raj knew Howards wouldn't be able to take much more.

Why was I crying, I wasn't feeling all the pain Howard is. Oh please stop soon...I felt Howard's tears down my neck and heard him trying hard not to start sobbing...his hands gripped my chest tightly, it hurt but who cares he needs all the comfort I can give. The belt was going faster and faster and Howard was starting to shift on top of me yet still refusing to budge I tried again to move but Howard whispered in my ear...

"Please...no."

Howard was getting heavier...he couldn't stand the pain his friend was in...were the hell are the guys!


	5. Chapter 5

(Leonard was still sitting on the couch, Penny and Sheldon had decided to go to bed again as they were very tired. But Leonard had finally come to a decision, picking up the phone he rang the police and told them everything...hoping it didn't make things any worse, he couldn't just sit here and do nothing though he was supposed to be the leader...apparently. Ringing the villains private number he had kept on phone he shakily rang it...it was crazy...but he had to see if his friends were o.k. he had to talk to them again.)

Howard tried to wipe all the tears of his cheeks unsuccessfully, how had things become so wrong...he knew he had overreacted as people have had worse... um, rape...it had hurt but the poor man didn't deserve to be shot... he was a gay in the closet and had deeply emotional stress that much was completely obvious...of course he didn't want to be raped, especially by a make...but the pure violence towards the man was surely uncalled for. Leaning against Raj heavily he whimpered to himself about all the pain he just wanted his ma, Leonard everyone even Sheldon...but mostly his ma.

Raj was quiet looking up at the ceiling and feeling Howard lean against him, he closed his eyes and for the first time in a long while he prayed...not for himself but for Howard...he was a lot weaker than he was admitting to him and Raj knew it. If not physically than emotionally...he didn't know how to deal with all this, he never expected anything like this to happen not to anyone.

The two villains came in both could see tears in the man's eyes whose brother had died...he looked as traumatised as they did, his eyes were dull no sign of life was there at all, his hands were in his pockets loosely and his hair was just messed up...literally, Howard looked at him in pity.

The boss was holding the phone again looking a bit pissed off but amused at the same time.

"The Leonard guy wants to talk to you again which one wants the phone?"

Raj looked at Howard he looked to be feeling sick so gestured he'd talk to him. The boss seemed to have calmed down a lot now and was acting a hell of a lot less violent now, so just gave the phone to Raj and smiled at him as friend would...ok this dude was so weird. He was in a good so maybe he could ask for food and water after the phone call...neither of them had eaten for two days surely they didn't want them to die...right. "Hi Leonard" Howard put his ear right next to the phone trying to listen as well; he was missing his friends so much. The villains actually left the room to give them privacy...shame they didn't know where they were...oh, right that's why they had left.

"Hi Raj...Howard (Raj looks at Howard surprised, he knew he was there...well they were close

"Hi Leonard..." Howard whispered down the phone.

"Hey Howard, you ok buddy"

"Um..."

"Sorry stupid question...I am worried about you guys though"

Howard looked a little guilty "I think they wanted Sheldon you know Leonard"

"I figured...the potion doesn't do anything Sheldon's been upset for hours...I can't imagine what you guys are feeling right now...has he hurt you?"

Howard felt tears again and Raj took the phone for a while "You really don't want to know dude...hopefully I'll never get details either"

Howard started crying quietly and Raj hugged him trying to be comforting, (back at the apartment Leonard heard his friend cry and felt guilty...of course they were upset...idiot Leonard!) Raj was trying not to cry himself as was Leonard. The villains had gone

"Howard? You ok, what happened?"

"Um, you made Howard cry..." Howard glared at Raj embarrassed and tried to wipe his eyes again with his sleeves sniffing.

"Yeah I figured...I meant, what have they done"

"Oh..." Raj looks at Howard asking though his expression if he could tell him and Howard shakes his head frantically.

"We don't really want to talk about it...it's just been really rough. How's penny taking it?"

"Sheldon and Penny are asleep, they are both frantic Penny cried like a million times"

"Its understandable dude...not that I have been crying like a million times..."

"Ok...course not" Howard couldn't help but snort out of amusement when Leonard said that...even under horrible circumstances they loved to tease each other. Howard took the phone to talk next.

"Hey Leonard..."

"Hi."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six:-

Luckily for both of them George had decided to return some pity and brought in some snacks. He probably had noticed the fact they seemed hungry, hurt and exhausted. There were ham sandwiches and a small packet of peanuts with a big bottle of water to share. Howard's body slumped as he saw the peanuts and as George left he burst into tears...he couldn't help it he knew he looked like a baby, he did know they had both cried a lot and had every right to, but he was supposed to be the strong one, and he was now crying over a stupid bag of peanuts because he was allergic and could not eat them. Obviously they had both been damaged...and Howard hated that they'd actually won the battle.

"Howard?"

"I just, I'm scared Raj! I want my Ma! I know she can't do anything, but I need her anyway...Ma"

Raj looked sadly at him and hugged him gently careful not to hurt him. He picked up his sandwich and put it on Howard's plate and took the packet of peanuts for himself patting Howards shoulder. He missed everyone as well it hurt to be this venerable...it really did. But at least they had food-and Raj kind of liked peanuts. Howard had checked for anything out of the ordinary with the food...it seemed fine.

(The guys were waiting for Howard mum to come over; Penny had just called her in tears. The police had arrived beforehand and everyone was depressed again, asking of what felt like a million questions, they just wanted their best friends back. Before something really bad happened to either of them)


End file.
